<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teachers have fun too by sweetvoicepudding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872020">Teachers have fun too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding'>sweetvoicepudding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, i have no clue what to tag this lol, please, this isn't a ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm? Oh, isn’t that the girl you were telling me about last week?” She asked, thinking to himself before continuing “What was her name again? Sorry, I don’t really remember heh..”</p><p>“Her name is Miku! She's super popular, I went to one of her concerts before it was so cool!” She squealed as she recalled the event “I wanna be like her when I grow up!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiyama Kiyoteru &amp; Kaai Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teachers have fun too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for this fic when the server was talking about Hiyama being in a band and how Kaai Yuki would react to that, I hc that she loves pop-stars and idols like Miku and stuff and wants to be like them, also when she's excited she starts studdering.</p><p>also if you think this is a ship in any way I will take your joints and turn them into a powder and use them as fertilizer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one was ready for an 8:30 class in the morning. The long trek to school is tiresome to most students on their walk or ride to school, with having to wake up after sleeping in for two days, waking up past noon, and having to actually get dressed and look presentable, it could be a hard task. For some, it was very easy, they very much loved going to school, either to learn or to be able to talk with friends at lunch and at after-school clubs. Kaai Yuki was one of those people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t excited to go to school for friends or a club, to be honest, there was no club she really liked, and she didn’t have any friends in her class. She loved going to partly for learning but the other after was her teacher, Hiyama. It wasn’t anything weird, he was super friendly and all his students love him, he made learning fun and creative and was always willing to help his students succeed. Yuki liked to sit in his room at lunch and chat while he did boring adult work. He had also helped her many times at work for her classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her plans for lunch never changed, she would sit and wait for everyone to filter out of the class. Yuki drew the popular pop-star with long pigtails in a messy cartoon style until she heard her teacher call out her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaai, do you have any schoolwork you need help with?” Hiyama called, causing Yuki’s head to snap up, looking to the front of the class where he was standing. He turned around from wiping the blackboard off, rubbing away the last word from their last lesson away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki Sat up straight in her seat, a proud smile on her face “Nope, Hiyama-Sensei! I did it all last night!” She said, extending out the ‘L’ in ‘all’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiyama chuckled at her enthusiasm, taking a seat at his desk. Yuki stood up and rushed to the side of his desk, holding up the messing draw for him to look “Hey, what do you think of this draw?” She asked, shoving the paper toward him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, isn’t that the girl you were telling me about last week?” She asked, thinking to himself before continuing “What was her name again? Sorry, I don’t really remember heh..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Miku! She's super popular, I went to one of her concerts before it was so cool!” She squealed as she recalled the event “I wanna be like her when I grow up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’d be great,” Hiyama said, writing down notes on papers with a red pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiyama-Sensei? Do you like music?” Yuki asked, sitting on the desk near the teacher's desk, watching him and waiting for his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, though, I like the older stuff, not the stuff you probably listen to” He chuckled, not looking up from his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like to sing? I love to sing, it’s so fun” She rocked on the table, hopping off and rushing back to her table, opening her backpack that was left hanging on the back of the chair and taking out an apple. It was slightly dented from all the books in the bag but it didn’t matter. Rushing back to the table she was sitting at and sitting back down to listen to Hiyama talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, yeah, I used to do choir back in high school, even met some friends in college who loved music.” He said, a smile on his face as he recalled the memory “We even ended up making a band.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaaat!” Yuki gasped, hopping off the table, rushing to her teacher's side “Really? Really? You're in a b-band? O-or-or were? Do you still play? What kind of music do you make? Who are your friends-” Yuki shot out questions at high speed, stuttering over her words. She hardly gave Hiyama time to answer before asking another question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa, calm down. I can hardly understand what you’re saying now” He waved his hands, chuckling a bit at the young girl's excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Hiyama-Sensei!” She squeaked, bowing her head in embarrassment “I’m just a little excited, I’ve never met anyone who’s in a bank and makes music”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiyama chuckled, patting her head “It’s okay, Kaai. We met at college, we were in the same music program, we became friends and after a while, we made a band together” Yuki quietly listened to her teacher talk, a shimmer in her eyes “It started as just some guys in a shield trying their best to make it online. And soon we got to play at some open gigs and we started getting traction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo, are you still playing even now?” Yuki tilted her head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, we do stuff on the weekend” Hiyama, turned in his chair, looking back to the unworked papers still laying on his desk “You’ve got me rambling haha”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops! I’m sorry Hiyama-Sensei! I didn’t mean to distract you from your work…” She mumbled the last part, the guilt showing in her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no no, it’s okay Kaai! I can get these done still” He said, taking one of the papers and starting writing on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you working on..?” She asked, not expecting him to tell her what it really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some assignments from your class” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay, can you tell me what grade I got?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way!” He asked, laughing with Yuki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was worth a try!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr- andiscringe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>